Secrets and Addictions
by IceTyger
Summary: This story is seen through Blake's eyes. Within everyone there lies at least one secret and one addiction. For myself they are the same, Ruby Rose, her beauty and blood. May the gods forgive me for them both. (Up for takeover by another author due to loss of notes. Message if interested in taking over.)
1. Her Taste

I watched the red haired girl walk into the room, my room as well. She was beautiful in every matter of the. She knew a secret about me that no one else knew and she had kept her mouth shut about it. It made sense, to me, to reveal another to her before Yang or Weiss.

Entering the room I noticed the room was dark but needn't matter she couldn't hide from my feline ears. The noise of her bra unbuckling just in front of me meant she had her back turned to me. I knew her very well and she was easy to reveal secrets with confidence.

"Ruby." I spoke gently, approaching my prey hands ready to grab her arms. "How was your day?" Asking with a bit of a hiss

"It was okay." She replied as she turned towards my voice. "Blake where are you?" I could sense the fear she was feeling.

"That's good." Smiling as I reached the younger girl resisting the urge to grab her. "Ruby do you remember my secret?" I whispered.

"Yeah, you're a fauna." Ruby answered as her breath touched my chest, causing me to want it more. "Why?"

Leaning to her I grabbed her shoulders and brought her closer to me and held her tight in a hug. "I have one more to tell you since you've been silent about the first." My fangs began to grow

"Wh-" She gasped as I bit down on her neck.

My fangs entering the skin of her slender neck, allowing her blood to come to the surface and into my mouth. it's iron taste filling me with the addiction. I had clapsed her tight but she was in shock as she is my prey. Pulling away I looked to her and smiled.

The blood gently coursing out of her neck wasn't worrying me considering I only bit down enough to draw some blood. It posed no threat to her life.

Ruby felt the pain finally and winced at it. "Are you a vampire?" Asking as a hand covered the bite marks, backing towards my bed.

"No." My voice was low. "I am not a vampire." Smiling as the little light touched my blood soaked fangs and lips, revealing them to her human eyes.

I knew she was scared at what I had done but she deserved an explanation. Ruby is my team leader afterall.

"My family had a curse placed upon us before I was born. The blood is our curse. We have needed it be normal. However it must be from someone we love. I love you so that explains why I need it. Please understand I wouldn't do this unless I needed it and well I need it." I explained watching as she closed her eyes. "It will one day kill either me or you." Slowly I felt a tear fall from my eye. "I know it should be me so this curse stops, besides no one would miss me."

"I'll miss you Blake." She whispered just enough to where I could hear it, before slumping onto my bed, "Do you need more?" She asked as she moved her hand away from her neck.

The small shimmer of light made it clear to me she was on the verge of crying. "I... don't" My mind was shouting YES I WANT ALL OF YOUR BLOOD! I held my breath for a brief moment and looked away. "No Ruby I don't need more."

I fought my instincts to the point my head hurt. Its pain shooting through me as I stumbled to my bed.

It was myself and her, no Yang or Weiss, just me and Ruby. Sweet delicious Ruby, I felt my heart race as I crawled on the bed and pinned the younger girl down. Smiling at the way she squirmed under me made me feel like the predator I was.

"Blake are you okay." She asked as my head drew close to her throat, she was watching me but I didn't care. "Blaa-" She drew silent.

My fangs had once again penetrated her neck. The blood filling my gullit once again. It's high the blood had given me was addicting and I just wanted more. Not all of her blood... No. She is my love, and her blood is my addiction.

I released my hold and looked to my prey. She was hurting but not in danger of dying. Her silver eyes must have adjusted to the darkness that engulfed us. Seeing her smile to me only made my desire, light up like a bonfire on a dark winter evening.

Panting I leaned down and kissed her lips, allowing my fangs to be felt on her. "No one is to know this." My voice barely over a whisper. "I love you." The confession I had held in was finally released.

She rolled me over and pinned my arms above my head. I had the strength to easily roll her back over however she would fear me. That was what I needed to avoid, her being afraid of me.

She had my attention as she leaned down and kissed me. Our lips locked as she thrust her tongue into my mouth. Her taste was delightful and that of sweetness. Soon she pulled away and looked into my glowing orange eyes.

"I love you as well." Ruby confessed. "Since I met you I have always loved you." She smiled as she leaned down onto my chest. "You aren't the only one with a secret." Her voice was clear to my feline ears. Though I dismissed it as her being her usual self.

Her short red hair was beautiful anyway but it was when the slight hint of moonlight touched her head is what made it shine. Her soft body touched me gently as she released my arms. My eyes closed slowly, the lust coursing through me only allowed a smile to cross my face.

The urge to roll on top of her was easily tossed away as the high began to slow and come down. She had been my friend for a while and now she was my lover. This satisfied me to the point of my body yearning for her. For her to taste me as a normal person. Though I am cursed and she would not allow it. Not yet.

My mind was nowhere special, just where I preferred it to be. I felt a slight tug on my shirt and knew what it was. Ruby was going to pull it off, she wanted what I did. Though her lust was harder to contain than mine. she could still allow it to control her with ease.

Her hands didn't try the usual pull up technique. No she clasped the extra bit I allowed to hang off my breasts and tore it off. My large bust coming out of the remnants of my shirt.

I snarled inwardly, but maintained control over myself and my eyes remained shut.

Ruby didn't waste time with teasing me by twisting my nipples, oh no. She had latched onto my right and bit down. The pain was enjoyable, it pleased me as her teeth held my nippled inplace while her tongue licked it.

My breath was short and fast as she slowly slid a hand down my pants. This is what I wanted more than her blood, for her to feel me. To stroke and press against my crotch. Ruby must have known because she gently tapped my clit, causing me to open my eyes and moan.

Ruby held still as she released my nipple and licked it. Her silver eyes looking up to mine, she smiled with a bit of lust. I hadn't known that she could be so beautiful and scary at the same time.

Though she had a secret that only myself and maybe Velvet knew. Her passion wasn't for humans. She had always lusted towards faunas. I had caught her bumping into the rabbit fauna multiple times only to gently touch her ass. It was amazing as to how calm she would be during the process. Velvet being shy never said anything only blushing as Ruby would slowly turn and wink to her.

Although Ruby had kept her distance from Sun, as far as I knew. She must only like female faunas.

"I love the way faunas feel under my finger." Ruby whispered as she pressed my clit through the white pants. "Always more sensitive than humans." I moaned as she slowly tapped it gently. "It's addicting to watch a fauna squirm as they get tapped right here." She tapped again this time slightly harder, causing me to moan yet again. Her smile was sincere.

This was getting interesting for me. She loved to see fauna women squirm and I loved her. For all I cared she could tap my crotch all she wanted as long as I was allowed to drink from her neck at least once a day.

Her tapping became gradually more difficult for me to contain my moans. "Ruu…" I tried to speak but she continued as her mouth wrapped around my left breast. "Ruubyyyy." I was addicted to this as well. "Please just fuck me please…" hearing the plea for myself. "Fuck me please no more teasing…" My pants soon slid down enough for her to continue.

Ruby slid her middle finger down my crotch the tip entering me. "As you wish." She whispered. "When I am like this my name is not Ruby, it is Crimson." Her voice turned from gentle to just out right sexy.

Moaning as her finger entered me I knew it was too good to be true. My lover was now enjoying me squirm and I knew I had to return the favor. My arms reached to her and slowly I pulled her in as she continued to finger me.

My fangs grew once again as she looked down to me only for her to smile. "Very well." her head cocked to the side. "Be gentle this time though." She leaned to me and my mouth opened.

I snarled gently as my teeth yet again penetrated her neck, trying to be gentle as she continued her addiction. The blood flooded my mouth it's iron taste filling my throat as it slid down. Ruby felt my fangs enter her and moaned, but as long as she enjoyed watching me squirm I'm fairly sure she didn't mind the pain.

I released gently. Feeling the last drops of blood slide down my throat. My eyes turned to Ruby as she smiled at me. "Thank you love." My voice managed as she continued to make me squirm.

"I'm being slow right now." Her sexy voice made me drip wilder as her finger continued the assault inside me. "You want to finish? If so." She sped her hand up causing me moan wildly, as she wanted. "I'll help you."

Moaning out of control my body lurched and bucked. She only smiled as her finger sped up once again. "Ruuu... Lords." The words escaped me. My climax was coming and she could feel it.

"Crimson." She corrected me as her free hand slapped my exposed breasts, causing me to scream in pleasure. "Ruby is not here."

Feeling as though I was going to explode my body released my fluids out and on to Ruby's hand, my bed and pants. The following shiver filled me with happiness. She smiled to me as her finger slid out of me.

I watched as she raised her soaked hand to her mouth and licked it. Her tongue tasting me with joy. My fangs slowly shrunk as I watched her enjoy herself.

Once my breathing slowed, I allowed my other secret to come forth. My tail slithered out from under me and into view of her human eyes. It's black fur glistened in the near black room as I controlled it and let it move side to side.

"Awwwwwe." Ruby saw it and instantly fell in love with it. "That's cuuute." Nearly squealing as her hand gently stroked it.

I did my best but I couldn't help but purr slightly as she gently petted the long tail. Hiding it was simple enough because it is fairly long at about 4 feet, simply wrapping it just above my waist and locking it in place by using the tip.

Ruby continued to stroke my long tail as I slid it out from under my back and wrapped it around her. My orange eyes were burning with something I never felt before, love. In turn her silver eyes began to light up.

Her body was warm and soft as she laid on my chest. She might be younger and smaller than I am but she had the heart of an adult. For that and her tendency to always make me smile I loved her. My need for blood was lost to me as now I just wanted her to remain still and allow my to just hold her.

"Blake?" Hearing her speak normally made me smile. "Are you happy?" Asking soflty as she rolled to my side.

"As long as I'm with you." I replied as she began to pet my tail once again, causing me to purr.

"That's good. You know that Weiss and Yang are going to ask why we are in the bed together. Right?" Her voice was softer than usual.

I breathed deep and just nodded. "I know that's why we just sleep now and deal with it in the morning." My reply must have made her drowsy only heard her heart beat gently, through my feline ears.

Smiling she fell asleep with a good portion of my tail wrapped around her some of it under her hand. This allowed me to close my eyes and slowly drift away into my dreams.


	2. The Morning

I held Ruby down on the ground. My hands pinning her shoulders to the earth, tail wrapped around her slender neck allowing an opening where I can feed from her. She strained to move but my strength easily trumped hers.

My fangs sunk deep into her flesh. The delightful taste of her blood filling my throat. I had enjoyed it the times before and even now. This time however, it was different. Different as this would be her final moments.

I pulled away from her, tearing a large portion of her flesh from her body. Blood pulsing out of her now limp body. Her silver eyes drew blank, lovely red hair now coated in her blood, her once happy filled face now in shock as to what had happened to her.

Slowly I stood and began to back away from her. My mind slowly processing everything. What did I just do? Did I kill her? No… Please no… Ruby.. no… Ruby. Why did I do that? This is not real. It can't be real… I was in tears as I stood back looking down to her body.

I could hear a slight laugh. "Well you are a little monster aren't you?" It was a woman's voice, clear firm and close.

"Who are you?" I snarled the question, flexing my hands as my fingernails grew into claws.

I felt a shooting pain flow through my body, causing me to collapse. Panting from the extreme pain my eyes looked down to see my prey's body drenched in her own blood. I felt sick looking at the one I 'loved'.

It took alot from me just to stay awake, though I knew it wouldn't matter. I heard another soft laugh come from behind me.

"Ruby loved you." the voice teased.

I couldn't believe my eyes as I watched Velvet charge me with a copy of my Gambol Shroud. She had rage and hatred engraved on her face. Her anger was towards me and I knew why, Ruby died because of me.

The blade ran through my chest, close to my heart, causing me to scream in agony. She smiled at my pain, licking her lips. "Now you die." Her normal calm voice was gone and in its place was that of someone who had nothing but rage left.

"Whaaa dii I doo?" I barely managed to speak before blood dripped out of my mouth. She had came very close to me so close her rabbit scent overpowered my senses.

"You stole Ruby from me!" Velvet snarled just as everything went black.

* * *

I snapped awake, screaming, panting. "Nooooo!" I screamed my eyes darting around, no one was in the room. I turned to see Ruby awake. Breathing deep I tried to relax. "Did I wake you?" I asked as she stroked my tail.

"Yeah" She didn't sound as though she minded. "Are you okay?" Her question rang through my ears as her hand gently stroked my tail.

"Velvet." I whispered as quietly as possible.

My mind was on how mad she was in my dream. Normally the rabbit fauna is shy, but anger? Especially from her, that was not normal. I knew that it was only a bad dream but it hurt me to think of Velvet as though she hated me.

"Ruby? Are you in love with Velvet?" I questioned as my tail slithered away from her.

She seemed in shock. "Why would you ask that?"

"I.. had a nightmare." My voice was low. "In it I killed you and Velvet avenged you. I felt as though it was my fault."

Ruby stared blankly into my orange eyes. "It's not your fault. If you killed me then maybe I deserved it." She cheerfully explained.

"No I…." The words that I wanted to say were being forced quiet but not on purpose. "My curse killed you and after Velvet stabbed me." I felt a tear fall from my eyes. "It was my fault.

"Ruby kissed my cheek. "It was only a dream Blake. Nothing will ever make you kill me."

"You promise?" I questioned as she rolled on top of me pulling my tail gently.

"I promise." Her voice calm and gentle and so was her stroke on my long tail.

"Okay." I felt a very small amount of relief wash over me. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Don't be. You're worried so it's okay." She smiled, leaning down she nibbled my neck forcing me to purr gently. "So cute." I could feel her smile as she pulled away.

Ruby went quiet, her hand kept stroking my long black tail. Her skin began to glisten as the sunlight began to creep into the room. Revealing her exposed breasts, red skirt, and on her neck where marks left behind by my fangs.

My instinct to bite her for more blood began to kick in, but I knew I could wait. It would only make me need more sooner rather than later.

Ruby worked her way off me and rolled onto the floor. Her amazing agility made sure she landed as though she was doing pushups. With ease, she stood and walked to her closet.

"I'm not going to class today." She commented as she grabbed a skimpy t shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. "Are you going?"

I had gotten up and walked to my closet as well. Deciding that shoes would only aggrivate me today I grabbed a pair of jeans, a large shirt and finally a long bow.

"No I've got to walk around for a while." I commented as I stripped my torn shirt off my body. "Think of how to explain my absences."

My attention turned to Ruby and her body. She might be only 16 but she held herself as though she was an adult. Her breasts are about a large c if not a middle sized d. Her nice round plump ass made me not want her blood but instead her juices. Perhaps my favorite feature on her, the marks where my fangs penetrated her slender neck. Though I knew she had to hide them before someone asked about the wound.

Before I was able to say anything Ruby had taken one of her shorter cloaks and tied it in place. It was long enough to reach her knees which was alot shorter than what she normally wore. The only thing that confused me about this one was that instead of it being dark red it shined in more of a maroonish color.

"Why is that one different?" I asked as I slid my clothes off.

"It's for when I need to hide something." She answered calmly. "Hiding fang marks seems like a good reason for it."She shrugged "Also if I'm wearing this Yang will know not to ask me any questions."

"Hiding my fang marks makes sense." I nodded as I slid my jeans on. "You think that Yang and Weiss would be surprised we are together?"

"I think Weiss would be the one who takes it worse." Ruby added. "Her eyes are beautiful but I'm not into humans, faunas are more beautiful in my opinion."

I blushed slightly as my blood warmed. "Thank you."

I could feel her eyes on me. It helped I was half naked, revealing a few small scars on my back. My breasts are about a large c size and I knew Ruby loved them. Smiling I turned to see her staring at my naked body, I blushed even worse than before.

"Ruby you're scaring me." I commented as I looked to her.

"Sorry it's just…" She started "You're so beautiful."

I nodded and finished dressing slowly, enjoying the attention her eyes were giving me.

We both finished dressing and proceeded to leave the room but not without our weapons. I had planned on running around the forests and taking out some Ursi that were near a field trip area. Though Ruby's reason was just if she needed Crescent Rose it was there.

Though we were not dressed for any form of a fight I knew that something would happen today, just what was it? My heart would occasionally beat slightly faster than usual when I had a feeling that something would happen that either got me riled up or just something weird. I guess it was the fact that I had two different types of blood inside me.

* * *

We walked for a little while not really seeing much because how early it was. Not surprising we found no one was awake, though I heard the undeniable sound of Professor Oobleck going on about something. He probably couldn't sleep then again I often wondered if he ever tried.

The silent walk we had was filled with exchanges of kisses and flirtatious looks. Ruby would lean up and kiss my cheek while we walked the empty halls. I would often return the favor by disappearing for a brief moment and pick her up by her waist and nibbling her neck.

Outside we stopped by a bench large enough for both of us. Though I couldn't resist the grass under my feet. The gentle touch of grass felt amazing as I gently walked around my favorite tree, examining it for any signs of another fauna marking it. I found nothing and gently scratched the bark, renewing my claw marks.

I turned and saw Ruby sit down while. My nose picked up the smell of another fauna, grass and carrots. I turned my head and saw Velvet with what appeared to be a giant. My feline ears strained to hear anything but I heard nothing.

The two drew closer and revealed the giant to be a young man. No more than 20 years old, about 6 foot and change, short brown hair, and a pair of deep blue eyes.

Velvet and the boy stopped just in front of us with her being the more comfortable to speak. "Morning Ruby, Blake." Her voice was close to a squeak, made me smile. "This is Michael Caboose he's ummm."

"I'm Caboose." He spoke gently as he saluted me. "It is a please to meet you pretty ladies."

"Hello Michael." I greeted as I reached my hand out. "I'm Blake Belladonna."

"Blake Bella…" He tried to pronounce my last name but it seemed difficult to him. "I'm sorry pretty lady. Can I just call you kitty?" Asking as he shook my hand.

I was in shock. How did he know I was a fauna? Clearly he wasn't very smart though he hardly seemed dangerous. Though his hands looked scarred from fights and most of them were on his knuckles. I couldn't help but notice how strong he appeared probably strong enough give Yang a run for her money.

"It's okay to call me that." I smiled as I removed my bow exposing my black cat ears. "I am a kitty anyway."

"Aww you're cute." He squeaked as he leaned down and gave me a hug. "We're gonna be best friends. It's nice to meet new people." He smiled exposing a couple missing teeth. "Wish Sargent was here." He continued on as my mind slipped away. He released me and smiled once again.

"Velvet are you okay?" Ruby asked from behind me. "You seem a little distant."

"I need to talk to you Ruby." Velvet squeaked.

"Okay." She responded "Blake is it okay if I leave you here for a bit?"

I just nodded as my gaze wondered up and down Michael's body. He wasn't made of nothing but muscle from what I could see. His arms were massive, big enough that anyone who got infront of a punch probably wouldn't wake up.

My eyes moved to his chest, for me that was far more interesting. His shirt barely hid a single detail, except for what looked like dog tags. "Michael." I began to speak.

"Caboose." He interrupted with a smile on his face. "Just call me Caboose."

I was confused at first but shook it off. "Okay. Caboose, are you in the military?"

My question seemed to confuse the young man as he looked down to his dog tags. "Ummm I don't know. They said I was stupid but allowed me to carry a gun." I noticed a tear fall from his eye. "Mister Iron is so mean to me. He made me hurt someone because he said they were a terroriser. I got so mad I left and wound up lost." He pointed to Velvet who was talking to Ruby still. "Pretty rabbit lady brought me here."

"I'm sorry Caboose." I really had no idea he had such a gentle heart in him. The gods were odd like that, he was huge and strong why not make him a gentle soul. "Why are you here might I ask."

"Because I have nowhere to go." He replied gently. "I… just don't know where to go." His dark blue eyes looked down into mine. "I wish I could stay."

"Blake." I heard Velvet's voice behind me and I turned to face her.

She gestured for me to come to her and Ruby. I nodded and turned back to the gentle giant. My heart hurt for poor Michael so I decided to give him something.

"Caboose lean down here please." I spoke gently. He leaned down his face close to mine. I kissed his cheek and pulled away with a smile on my face. He blushed slightly and smiled. "I hope we are friends so I can talk with you more." I whispered as I turned and went to walk away.

I felt large arms pick me up and squeeze gently. "Thank you kitty lady." Caboose had hugged me again, and from the sound of it I made a new friend. He released me as gently as he hugged me. I felt a purr escape my body as I walked towards Velvet and Ruby.

Upon reaching the two I noticed that Velvet was in tears. "Are you okay?" I asked softly.

"I am." She mumbled as she walked towards Micheal. "Forgive me Ruby." She cried before she was gone.

"Blake." I heard Ruby speak softly as I turned to her. "She wanted to ask me out and I turned her down." She was upset about what had happened so I decided to leave it alone.

"Micheal seemed nice." I commented trying to change the subject.

"He looked rather large, though he did seem gentle when he hugged you." She smiled at me. I knew it was to mask pain from hurting Velvet but I didn't want her to worry.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked as my tail danced around my waist.

"Found them!" Yang's voice was loud as she screamed to who I assume was Weiss.

The feeling I had earlier came true. We were in trouble because Yang wouldn't ever say found them, let alone scream it.

"Nothing today apparently." Ruby smiled as she kissed my cheek whispering. "In the shower, tonight."

A smile crept onto my face as we both turned to face Yang.

* * *

 **Darlings. I'm Pink. Ice has been working on this for a while now. He is currently resting while me and his other fragments take over his day to day life. We hope you enjoy this. I'm sure he would want you all to have a nice day.**


	3. Questions

**Short chapter, but anything's better than nothing. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Time seemed to slow as I shut my eyes. My mind going blank as I collapsed onto the ground. The grass catching me but not stopping the pain.

Within my mind I saw Ruby in her usual combat uniform. Her sexy legs in those long stockings, the red tipped black skirt wrapping up her waist. The corset top and long sleeves gripping her firm breasts. To top it off her long red cloak, gently moving in the wind. She is beautiful, very beautiful.

I saw her being attacked by something. Something darker than a grimm, darker than death itself. My heart knew what it was but the words never could escape my mouth, or enter my mind. All I could say to anything was that I'm cursed.

It felt like an eternity of me watching this monster latch onto Ruby's neck, draining her life away. The monster who had attacked my love was…. Me. I was killing Ruby…. Ru..by. No this is only a nightmare. It's not real. I felt something within myself snap slowly as I tried to wake. Pain within my mind, body, and soul. Something I wanted to scream about but I couldn't.

With a heavy body I tried to stand but it was no use. It seemed impossible for me to even attempt it, it was. All I could do was watch as I killed my girlfriend.

"Cursed blood." A voice spoke, Ruby's voice. "Blake why did you kill me?" She asked. I could only try to speak but knew it wouldn't allow me. "Did i do something wrong?"

 _No you didn't Ruby_. I screamed inside myself trying desperately to speak _. It wasn't you! My curse killed us both_. Nothing came forth.

My eyes closed if only for a mere moment. Thoughts of Ruby flooded me, her happiness and her beauty made the pain worse. It was unbearable. Why was it though? Why did thinking of her hurt me? What had happened? Have I become my curse?

As I began to panic the monster who had attacked Ruby spoke up. "I am your sins." She growled. "Cursed blood Blake Belladon. Your blood is cursed with me." It laughed as Ruby's body fell to the ground.

Thats when it all went black.

* * *

I awoke from what ever had happened to me screaming in horror. "Ruuubyyyyy!" Screaming as though my life depended on it. "Ruby!" Again my scream came out.

A hand touched my head causing me to spin and growl without hesitation. I was ready for a fight and didn't care who it was with.

The smell of sweat and gunpowder announced who it was before my eyes could fully adjust to waking. It was Yang. Ruby's older sister. She had watched over me while I had slept.

"Relax Blake." Yang's voice gently released itself from her body and into the air. Her hand ran through my hair, slowly yet….Patiently. "Are you okay?" She questioned as her fingers finally escaped my hair.

Deep inside myself I knew I wasn't okay, I had to lie. "I'm….Okay." My voice cracked as I spoke my lie to Yang. Gods help me should she find out I was lying. "Is everything okay with Ruby?" My voice snapped before I could truly gain my self control. "What happened?"

Yang smiled as her hand gently ran through my hair once again. "Everything's fine. Ruby's okay." I could sense something about what she had said. How she said it. It was as though she was….Jealous? No. That'd be impossible. Why would Yang be jealous of Ruby? Did I do something wrong?

I drew a deep breathe and slowly released my question to her. "Are you jealous of Ruby?" I shuttered at the question. Awaiting any and every possible reply Yang would and probably could throw at me.

Yang fell silent and looked down. Her blonde fiery hair covering her eyes. I knew I had said something wrong and instantly regretted it.

Before I could apologize for what I had said Yang's face met mine and her lips locked onto mine. I was too stunned to move let alone try to do anything. Inside I was screaming at myself to push her away but my body wouldn't listen. It just held still as Yang's lips slowly but surely left mine.

For some reason I was screaming inside myself " _No...Don't leave_." I knew it was just my lust grabbing hold...Or was it? Did I just enjoy her kissing me? Was...No it was impossible. It had to be just something I could shrug off and say it happened but it didn't mean anything, at least I hoped it blonde friend walked out of the room agonizingly slow. Felt as though she was waiting for me to say something but there was nothing to say, at least as far as I knew.

With the door being shut behind her I sighed and looked around the room. I was alone. "Thank gods, alone." My voice sighed into the air.

Some time passed while I sat on my mattress. Only thoughts of my nightmares flooded me. In both they were the same, I killed Ruby and the words 'Cursed Blood' were spoken, then something would happen to where I would scream her name as I woke violently. Why now? Why after I confessed my love for her? My thoughts were racing away but I attempted to regain control over them. It helped, only slightly however.

My eyes closed and all I could feel was the undeniable sensation of Ruby's blood flowing into my mouth, her taste drowning me in pleasure but she was not around. _Drink...Need to drink._ It was myself begging for my addiction.

I felt someone holding me but I fell unconscious again...

* * *

 **This was a mother to just even get out. Damn!**

Cliffhanger much? Meh. Hopefully you'll stay tuned to find out.  
Have a nice day everyone. Ice out.


End file.
